


you're so pretty, darling

by glorypath



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, jonghyun doesnt know how to cope, jonghyun is just a big mood tbh, minki gets a haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorypath/pseuds/glorypath
Summary: dead inside@pockyjri think im dead on the outside toothe King@aaronkwak@pockyjr hang in there bud.





	you're so pretty, darling

_"_ _ so anyway i was-" _

_ "shut up jennifer! look at minki choi oh my god."  _

_"_ _ is he not gay?" _

_"_ _ that's not going to stop me looking." _

****

-

****

**shut up jennifer!** @glorypath

i love college 

****

-

****

"oh my god." minki heard minhyun say as he approached his friend's table. 

"what?" aaron questioned, but before minhyun could tell him to turn around or anything like that, minki placed his arms on aaron's shoulders. 

"boo!" he said, moving to sit down at the free chair between them. "what do you think, does it suit me? i've not had short hair in such a long time." 

****

"it looks good." minhyun answered. "it suits you, yeah."

"jonghyun's going to love it." aaron said under his breath, earning an elbow to the ribs from minhyun. 

"what?" minki asked innocently. "i didn't hear you." 

"nothing." aaron replied, clearing his throat. "jonghyun's here." 

"i'm going to order a coffee." minki got to his feet again. "tell jonghyun i'm buying for him too."

****

he darted away before jonghyun could make it to the table. 

"you just missed minki." aaron said as a greeting. "he's ordering for you."

"oh!" jonghyun replied, pleasantly surprised. "i'll pay him back later." 

" how's your huge crush on him going?" minhyun asked, looking up at jonghyun over the rim of his coffee mug.

jonghyun started to choke on air, coughing for a few seconds after minhyun posed the question. "w-what do you mean?"

"you're in love with him." minhyun shrugged and jonghyun shook his head firmly.

"no. definitely not that." he denied, looking down at the table. 

****

"jonghyun!" minki said, placing himself back down at the round table. "how did your last final go?"

"um". jonghyun gaped at minki. "uh. it was fine?" he reached blindly for a mug, gulping down the scalding liquid. "ah!" he swore as it burnt his tongue. on either side of him, minhyun and aaron were losing it, while minki blinked innocently at him.

"are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. 

jonghyun nodded frantically. "fine. i'm fine."

he couldn't take his eyes off minki's haircut. noticing, minki put his hands up to his hair self-consciously. "what do you think?" he asked nervously. "i mean, minhyun and aaron have already said they like it, but what do  _ you  _ think?" 

"it's nice, minki-yah." jonghyun answered, looking down and licking his lips nervously. "uh, i like it too."

****

minki beamed at him, taking a sip of his own iced coffee. jonghyun felt weak at the knees. 

"in love with him." minhyun said quietly, and this time jonghyun didn't deny it. 

****

-

****

**the emperor** @optimushwang 

just in case anyone was wondering,,, it feels great to be right all the time 

****

**dead inside** @pockyjr

@optimushwang i hate you 

****

**the emperor** @optimushwang

they hate you bc they cant be you,,, 

****

**baek(ing)ho** @donghokang 

@optimushwang Or they just hate you because it's you...

****

**shut up jennifer!** @glorypath 

@optimushwang @donghokang HA 

****

**_liked by aaronkwak, optimushwang and 211 others_ **

**glorypath:** photo creds to my fave photography major @shuahong 

_ load more comments  _

**aaronkwak** @pockyjr

**optimushwang** @pockyjr

**donghokang** @pockyjr 

****

-

****

**dead inside** @pockyjr

i think im dead on the outside too 

****

**the King** @aaronkwak 

@pockyjr hang in there bud. 

****

-

****

the next time jonghyun sees minki, he's tongue-tied yet again and he still can't take his eyes off the haircut. if the younger boy noticed, he didn't say anything, just occasionally shooting him a concerned glance. 

****

when jonghyun gets back to his and dongho's shared room, he flopped on the bed, letting out a sigh. 

"you okay?" dongho asked, looking up from his laptop. 

"just," jonghyun huffed out another sigh. "he probably thinks i'm some crazy person. i can't talk properly around him ever since he got that haircut, _my god_ that haircut. he looks so good." jonghyun rambled. "i've been trying to get over him but he had to get that stupid haircut."

****

he sat up again, looking at dongho, who was looking at him with sympathy. "you should just tell him how you feel."

"i don't think i could handle the rejection." jonghyun replied with a bitter smile. 

"it's minki." dongho said. "he'd never reject you." ** **  
****

- ** **  
****

"i think jonghyun hates my new hair." minki pouted into the phone. "he keeps looking at it and getting nervous. you know that way he gets scared to say something. it's like he hates it but he's too scared to say." ** **  
****

minhyun hummed to indicate he was listening. _"what if he does hate it?"_ _****  
** ** _

"what?" minki said. "i don't know. maybe wear a hat, maybe just avoid him until it grows or something. maybe change it?" _ ** **  
****_

" _right_." minhyun replied. " _but what if aaron said he hated it?"_ _ ** **  
****_

"i'd tell him to deal with it." minki replied quickly. "why?" ** **  
****

_"_ _well,"_ minhyun started. _"did you notice that with jonghyun you were willing to anything to accommodate him and his hatred for your hair - which isn't true by that way, i know for a fact he most definitely doesn't hate it - but you would tell aaron to deal with it."_ _****  
** ** _

"what are you trying to say?" minki asked, pretending not to know what direction minhyun was heading in.  ** **  
****

_"_ _do you like him?"_ minhyun didn't bother to answer minki's own question. 

"well of course i do." minki replied. "he's my friend."

" _not like that, silly."_ minhyun laughed at the other end of the line. minki stayed quiet. _"oh my god, you do!"_

"do _not_ tell anyone, hwang minhyun!" minki hissed. "i mean it." ** **  
****

_"_ _i won't."_ minhyun promised. _"_ _i won't minki. but i think you should tell him."_   ****  
** **

" _i just,"_ minki sighed. "i don't think he likes me back." ** **  
****

_"_ _you never know until you try."_ minhyun replied cryptically. _"look, minki, i've got to go. i'll meet you in the library tomorrow. bye."_ ****  
** **

"bye, minnie." minki said, left alone with his thoughts. 

****

-

**shut up jennifer!** @glorypath 

should i tell him 

****

**angel** @jeonghannie 

tell him

****

**shut up jennifer!** @glorypath

@jeonghannie do u even know what i am talking about

****

**LA bOi** @hongjisoo

@glorypath @jeonghannie he doesnt. 

****

**angel** @jeonghannie 

@glorypath @hongjisoo i came out to have a good time and im feeling so attacked right now 

****

**shut up jennifer!** @glorypath

@jeonghannie @hongjisoo see there's a reason josh is my fave 

****

**dead inside** @pockyjr

i want to be a fave 

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiJ05Sxg7PYAhUBB8AKHX95D5kQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2FKim-Jonghyun-selca&psig=AOvVaw1HKIlFCQEJs9a-o7eOQXF4&ust=1514767595047157)

**_liked by glorypath, optimushwang and 97 others_ **

**pockyjr:** :) 

_ load more comments _

**glorypath** cute

**bbx123** ^^

**donghokang** i told u 

****

- ** **  
****

**minki, jonghyun**

**minki:** can we meet up tomorrow

**minki:** i need to talk to you  ****  
** **

**jonghyun:** sure 

**jonghyun:** usual booth at the coffee place?  ****  
** **

**minki:** yeah,, thanks  ****  
** **

**jonghyun:** whats it about?  ****  
** **

**minki:** ill tell u tomorrow ****  
** **

**jonghyun:** okay  ****  
** **

_ read.  _

****

-

****

"so, uh." minki stared down at his mug, visibly nervous. jonghyun blinked at him, waiting patiently for the other boy to start. it was strange though, because minki usually wasn't so nervous around him, or anyone in fact. he'd never seen the younger like that, ever. ''do you hate my new haircut?'' minki suddenly blurted out. jonghyun blinked a few more times, confused. ''because every time i've seen you lately, you just stare at it. i can't tell if it's a good or bad thing." he continued, biting his lip. 

****

"what?" jonghyun said, confused. "i don't hate it. i, uh, really like it actually." ** **  
****

"oh!" minki brightened up. "that's good." he grinned, and jonghyun felt his heart soar.  ** **  
****

"actually." jonghyun suddenly summoned up courage from somewhere. "i have something to say too. minki-ah." he paused for a second. "i, uh." a swallow. "i really like you? and your haircut, it like, it's been distracting me." he admitted. "but that's it. i like you."  ** **  
****

minki stared blankly at him for a few moments, and jonghyun began to regret everything _. oh god, he's going to tell me he doesn't feel the same. i'm going to get my heart broken.  _ finally, minki pouted, and jonghyun was left confused again. 

****

"i wanted to confess first." minki complained. "i was _just_ about to do it, are you kidding me jonghyun?" ** **  
****

"sorry." jonghyun shrugged, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "does this mean i can't kiss you now?" ** **  
****

minki shook his head, laughing a little, but still offered jonghyun his cheek to peck. 

****

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjKjdGdgbPYAhXMA8AKHcL4BLAQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Flona_linh%2Fstatus%2F582129035334955008&psig=AOvVaw1SlVm9LaqyJt6ETI56uvvg&ust=1514767070732372)

**_liked by optimushwang, aaronkwak and 196 others_ **

**glorypath:** love

_ load more comments  _

**pockyjr** <3<3

**optimushwang** oH MY GOD

**aaronkwak** shook

****

-

****

**revived** @pockyjr 

im the happiest man alive 

****

**shut up jennifer!** @glorypath

@pockyjr rt. 

****

**the King** @aaronkwak

@pockyjr @glorypath the Cutest 

****

-

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from pretty by nu'est,,  
> my first ever nu'est fic,,, pls give me constructive criticism so i can improve for next time!!  
> you can find me on twt @rensvisual


End file.
